


百年印记/Marks of the Centuries

by kirakirapikapika0v0, victoriousscarf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakirapikapika0v0/pseuds/kirakirapikapika0v0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“在新大陆？”英国问。<br/>“是那里的丛林。”西班牙同意道。<br/>当英国细看他的肩膀时视线变得有点过于洞悉，“你什么时候得到它的？”<br/>“我记得不太清楚。”西班牙说着，用手攥着自己的衬衫，白色的布料几乎要被撕裂，“在一次旅程结束即将去往下一次的时候。海航，起义，战争，真是祸不单行。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	百年印记/Marks of the Centuries

**Author's Note:**

> 译者小恨的话
> 
> 光顾百度英西吧，查找“百年印记”，有原作者的话以及原作者的补充评论，在此处没有放出。  
> 再一次感谢作者victoriousscarf的授权。

西/班/牙第一次带着胸中熊熊燃烧的欲望看向英/国时，自己才刚从新大陆回来，鲜血渗透了指甲，肩上扛着一把战斧，而英/国抬起下颚转移了视线。  
那之前他们就已经认识彼此，他们当然认识，他们一直在一起争斗，他们的统治者又熟知彼此。但他过去从没有在看过去的时候感觉好像想要用双手沿着英/国的脊骨缓缓抚摸或去轻咬着他的唇。  
那一刻他就早该意识到，新大陆会改变他。  
他的王国正在他的肌肤下统一，而且他已经统治了大片的意/大/利，但掌握整片大陆并尽可能将其收入麾下，将一个新陆地占为己有这种事本应让他畏缩，而他没有。  
即便没有几个世纪，也有几十年他才意识到成为一个帝国的意义所在。葡/萄/牙已经在海路上横行很长时间了，而当西/班/牙随着哥伦比亚第二次远航踏上新大陆的土地时，他的目光早已冷漠。  
好像一夜之间他成为了帝国，可以肆意践踏其他的国家，对着英/国的脸大声嘲笑，甚至当他看着自己的船只在波涛下沉没时，甚至当他全身浸满鲜血地回到家而罗马诺瞪着他如同从未认识过他一般时，甚至当战斧在他手中变得沉重时，西/班/牙依然觉得自己的力量是种天赐，这个世界和这个世界的财宝也依然张开怀抱等着他来发掘。  
而他鼓起勇气回首往事，他的记忆又有很大的不同。  
他会回忆起当宗教裁判在新旧大陆上肆虐时，自己的嘶喊和口中渗透的鲜血，以及那似要在胸中燃烧的火焰。一名神父在裁判庭上站起，指责他们正在犯下的错误，西/班/牙百感交集却欲言又止，最终戴着金链的他放声大笑。他拜读了神父们与弟子合著的书卷，暴行和疾病的描写让他回忆起自己曾眼睁睁地看着每个城市病入膏肓。  
在无止尽的一场又一场战役中，他蹒跚着走进丛林又带着刺入皮肤的油墨走回来，一片墨黑的图案蔓延在他的后腰上。除了针尖扎入皮肤时的剧痛，其余的他差不多都忘干净了，但他却从未费心去研究这图案的意义。  
只有当权力和财富在他血脉中跳动时，才方便他不去沉湎于那些往事。而现在他的生活变得平静，甚至有时在会议上，当英/国带着过于深沉的眼神看向自己，或是驻足时，西/班/牙就会回忆起那种他曾体会过一次的不能自拔的欲望冲动。  
自那之后英/国也成为了帝国。西/班/牙从没询问过那对他来说是什么滋味。  
不知怎的，西/班/牙却发觉自己站在温暖的沙滩上想着英/国的事，看着躺在阳光下晒日光浴的人们，大片的皮肤暴露在外。说实话，西/班/牙在后腰刺青的时候，他从没预料到会生活在一个穿着可以这么开放的时代。  
“我们得去游泳了。”罗马诺在一旁说着，西/班/牙猛然一颤，实实在在地把自己从神游天外的回想中拉回到现实。  
“什么？”他问罗马诺，而对方避开了他的眼神。  
“你懂的。”他咕哝道，朝他们站着的海滩打了个手势，“反正我们都在这儿了还说什么呢。”  
西/班/牙心惊胆战地盯了他一会儿。若是往常，他会一笑了之，温暖的阳光照在他的脸上，然后他会抱住罗马诺大呼着他刚才有多可爱，接着装作不经意地回避着而不去脱下衬衫。  
然而他的大脑停止了运转，使他一个不小心说出了自己的本意，“不行。”他的语气太过强硬以至于能看到罗马诺睁大了眼睛，“不行，我得——我觉得我得回去躺会儿。”  
“我也回——”罗马诺刚想说什么西/班/牙就很快摇了摇头，开始往后退。  
“不，不用，祝你玩得开心。”他说着露出一个很勉强的假笑，使罗马诺蓦然僵立。西/班/牙便趁机逃走了，留下罗马诺一人被丢在沙滩上，抑制着怒火，不停抖动着因羞愤而扭曲的嘴唇。  
英/国如今也安稳下来了，他正喝着茶，身着整洁的衣衫，假装自己很绅士，就如西/班/牙假装自己一直无忧无虑一样，这也正是为什么西/班/牙自然而然地出现在他的门口，在英/国打开门的一瞬就猛地把它拉得更开。  
“罗马诺想去游泳。”他边说着边冲进英/国的客厅。  
英/国在他身后合上门，跟上去，“所以呢，那就让你跑这儿来了……？”他停顿了一会儿，浓密的眉毛抬起了一侧。  
“我不知道。”西/班/牙停顿一下后承认道，转头看向他。  
“我可不会给你倒茶。”英/国哼声。  
“你有想过么？”西/班/牙问出口时，英/国停下了动作，正要去拉椅子的两手僵在半空中。  
“想过什么？”他眯着眼谨慎地问道。  
西/班/牙仰起头笑道，“力量，为了控制他国人民的战争，还有无尽的财富和——”  
“日不落帝国。”英/国喃声说着，然后两人视线相遇。  
“我真是什么都记不得了。”西/班/牙终于说，“记不得它到底是像曾经那样感觉到的宏伟，还是它本就这样可怕。”  
“我曾把忤逆我的人绑在火炮上，”英/国语气随意地说着，“然后点火。不过那时我毫不在意因为——”  
“所有的一切都是那么耀眼。”西/班/牙接道，于是两人的目光再次相遇。  
“我从没喜欢过你。”西/班/牙咕哝着。  
“为什么去游泳会扯到这个话题上？”英/国问着，仿佛他完全明白那还依稀闪烁在西/班/牙眼前帝国轰然倒塌的景象。“你一直都很喜欢海。我见过你游泳不下数百次，比如你从我船上跳下去的那次。”他的苦涩的语气表露了他对西/班/牙的逃跑依旧怀有怨恨。  
“这个……”西/班/牙干咳了一声，努力抑制自己不去嘲笑那之后两人再见面时英/国的面孔，“我从没想过有人的泳技能这么……差。”  
英/国盯着他，“你发明了比基尼。”  
“但我没想过要穿上它！”西/班/牙高举双手抗议道。  
英/国摇摇头，两手叉进裤兜里看着西/班/牙，“那现代泳衣又怎么困扰到你了。”  
西/班/牙停顿了一会儿，然后把衬衣绕过头顶脱下，同时背过身去，他听见英/国在注意到自己的刺青时呼吸一窒，那深色的墨迹蜿蜒缠绕在自己的后腰际。  
"在新大陆？”英/国问。  
“是那里的丛林。”西/班/牙同意道。  
当英/国细看他的肩膀时视线变得有点过于洞悉，“你什么时候得到它的？”  
“我记得不太清楚。”西/班/牙说着，用手攥着自己的衬衫，白色的布料几乎要被撕裂，“在一次旅程结束即将去往下一次的时候。海航，起义，战争，真是祸不单行。”  
英/国点点头，“但那是数百年前了。”语调沉重而意味深长。西/班/牙咬了咬牙转回身子，不料被英/国抓住并扳了回去，差点跌了个趔趄。  
“干什么。”他抱怨着，英/国的手掌覆在他的背部，感受到那皮肤上的一片温暖时西/班/牙僵住了。  
“你不想让罗马诺看到。”英/国说着，呼出的鼻息游走在西/班/牙的背脊上，依旧专注地低头看着那刺青，尽管距离太过亲近，“不想让他知道你的帝国的耻辱，好像他从不知道似的，好像他没有亲眼见它发生一样。”  
英/国向前靠近，往西/班/牙的耳里呼气，“刺青不会永远留在我们身上，它会随着几十年的流逝而褪去，更不用说几个世纪，除非我们想让它留着，除非它已经毋庸置疑地变成了我们身体的一部分，再也无法从皮肤上消除。而你保留了它几百年。”  
“我知道。”西/班/牙咬紧了牙根，双手颤抖地说着，英/国伸手猛地把衬衫从他手上拽下，扔在了一边，粗/暴的动作与屋内规规矩矩的家具不甚协调。“就知道你还是一个跋扈恣睢的臭小——”  
英/国咬上他的耳朵，西/班/牙一阵颤栗，想起了自己曾在皇宫里注视着英国，只想欲求着把他摁在墙上，撕咬他的唇直到与自己的唇融在一起，把他碾压进石壁里让他在自己的双手下四分五裂。  
“如果你一直不想让人看到这个，”英/国还在继续说，“你一定也有很长时间没有和任何人做爱了。懒得再强取豪夺了吗？”  
“差不多吧。”西/班/牙咬着牙转过身来，与英/国视线相对，“但现在你看到了。”  
英/国冷笑，在航海时代两人朝对方开火的那段日子里他经常这样笑。他看起来似乎也在一直等待着这个。  
他蓦地后退了一步踢掉了自己的鞋子。“做什么？”西/班/牙注视着英/国解开皮带和裤裆上的纽扣，裤子褪到脚裸然后一脚踢开，几乎是瞬间西/班/牙的目光落在他的大腿内侧，那里一片灰暗。西/班/牙靠近他，屈膝跪下去看得更清楚些，那痕迹逐渐清晰，暴露出一片星群，蜿蜒着印刻在他的大腿内侧。  
“美/国。”他边看边说着，双手抬起扶住英/国，视线追溯着所有的小星星，“他可得雀跃上好一阵儿了。”  
英/国大笑，但笑声并不高兴。  
“你有五十个？”西/班/牙厚颜无耻地问，不知道自己怎么有的胆量，于是英/国屈起膝盖猛撞上他的脸颊，而西/班/牙只是笑着伸出一根手指，沿着那片刺青缓缓抚摸，将那些星星连接起来，然后便注意到它们有大有小，有的墨迹尚浅，甚至有的只有一弯轮廓。他靠得更近去亲吻他的皮肤，感受到英/国在他的上方颤抖。  
“我比较情愿到床上去。”英/国评论道，同时收回自己的脚转身朝楼上走去，正打算上两个台阶之前西/班/牙就一把抓住了他，猛地把他按在楼梯的墙上。当西班牙如愿以偿地一口咬下去时，英/国低下了头，呻/吟/出声。  
缓缓地，英/国开始引导他走上台阶穿过走廊，手指刮着西/班/牙腰背上的肌肤，每一次都抓到刺青处，留下一道道红痕，但并没有抓破它。这时两人抵达卧室门前，英/国调转了两人的位置将西/班/牙一把推在门上。  
“我们每一次都要变成这样吗？”英/国问着，在西/班/牙高仰起头时嘴唇沿着他的颈线游移。  
“对。”他喘/息着，朝着英/国弓起他欣长的身躯，感受了一阵他的心跳，然后又离开，再次向前扭动腰肢。  
“你这该死的舞蹈。”英/国努力克制着自己，于是西/班/牙笑了。  
“你是不是曾经常注视，然后想入非非？”他一边问道，一边重复动作，“我们的舞蹈总是比你们国/家的更性感。”  
“是。你一定是从你的殖/民/地那里学来的。”英/国说道，手指狠狠抓着西/班/牙的手臂，一边胡乱摸索着门把手。  
“你也曾经常这么注视着印/度。”西/班/牙说道。在英/国眼中燃起怒火的同时，西/班/牙将他摔在门把上，两人跌撞进卧室。西/班/牙先稳住自己的身子，两手捧住了英/国的两颊并把他的头拉回来再次接吻，舌头伸了进去舔舐之前英/国被自己咬破流血的唇。  
床单看起来更像是从英/国的国王时代保留下来的东西，而不是像其它地方摆设的精雕细琢的展览品。西/班/牙心甘情愿地仰面倒在上面，也把英/国一起拽倒，两人因撞击发出哼声，西/班/牙脱下自己的裤子，英/国也支起身子脱下了自己的衬衫。  
西/班/牙停了一会儿，指尖轻轻划过英/国胸膛上的疤痕，他的肩膀上还有一小片蔷薇刺青，于是西/班/牙笑了，“一个君主还是一场战/争？”  
英/国的一根手指狠狠摁入西/班/牙的锁骨，那里有一串潦草的阿/拉/伯文，“是在‘收复失地*’之前还是之后？”  
在西/班/牙能够回嘴反击之前，英/国伸了两根手指进入西/班/牙，西/班/牙甚至没能注意到它们早已经过润滑。他弓起腰，高仰着头，快感和痛苦同时燃烧着。但他曾经历过比这更痛苦的长达数百年，因此他仅仅是扭曲着身体，然后硬逼迫着自己平躺回来，“混蛋。”他急喘起来，而英/国善意地微笑，俯身凝视着他。看着西/班/牙在自己手指下扭动翻滚，英/国的眼神逐渐变暗。  
“我有时幻想我会对你做什么。”他说着，另一只手支撑在西/班/牙的胸膛上，试图将他压在床上，“其中我最乐衷的就属舔食你的下面然后让你求我。”  
“真是可耻。”西/班/牙抑制着。  
“刺青也是。”英/国吹气在他耳里，向前靠近，于是一个尖声的娇喘从西/班/牙嘴中泄出。  
当英/国伸入第三根手指时，西/班/牙猛地扑上前将他推倒在床上，英/国的手指滑出来。  
“你——”英/国刚说出一个字就吞了回去，取而代之的是一声气喘吁吁的低吼，西/班/牙晃动了一阵自己的臀部，然后让自己猛地一下坐到英/国上面。“噢该死他妈的——”英/国喘着气，伸出手去抓紧西/班/牙的屁股，以保持自己和西/班/牙的平衡。  
回应他的是西/班/牙从腹中发出的一阵呻吟，西/班/牙没有给自己和英/国任何调整的时间，已经开始转动着臀部去感受英/国在他的里面插入到更深处，草草的准备使他在移动时感受到与疼痛兼并的快感，他的头向后仰去，全然注意不到自己口中的呻吟呜咽。  
“你个贱货。”英/国低吼道，不停咒骂着西/班/牙，同时两膝曲起让自己的脚平放在床上以便插入更深，西/班/牙两手伏在他胸上。“你和罗马诺做过这些吗？还是说你害怕让他接近，让他看到，就好像他未曾看到过也从未知道你——”  
“你决定过你想操的人吗？”西/班/牙问道，狠狠把自己冲下去，英/国强忍着不让自己惊叫出来，手指抓紧西/班/牙的臀部。“还是说你也一样很久没有过了？”  
英/国花了很长时间来找回自己的呼吸后再次说道，“但我没有如此可悲的爱上同一个国家长达数百年，至少我不会欲求一个由我抚养大的殖民地——”  
“有人告诉过美/国你没对他有那个想法么？”西/班/牙问着，他十分确信美/国也没有，但他想看到英/国眼中的怒火。突然英/国抓住他的屁股将他完全举起。“什么——？”西/班/牙慌乱起来，英/国将他扔在一边，这让他疑惑自己是不是太过了，于是西/班/牙双手扶住英/国的膝盖以支撑自己。英/国的手回到他的臀部，将他一把猛拉回到他的巨物上，手指在西/班/牙的后腰处收紧，英/国的拇指狠狠戳进刺青的痕迹处。  
“噢操。”西/班/牙艰难支撑，垂下头，用撑在英/国膝盖上的手臂力量让自己动得更快。  
英/国专心凝视着他覆盖着刺青的肌肉上的褶皱，之后突然的高潮几乎使西/班/牙惊吓，冲击在他体内，让他有气无力地瘫软下来，“噢——”西/班/牙难耐地向后瘫倒，他徘徊着，喘息着，过了一会儿后他羞恼地坐了回来，“你怎么敢。”他威胁道。于是英/国笑着调转了体位让自己在不拔出来的状态下坐起来，手臂环绕在西/班/牙的胸前。  
“我真想要你求我。”他说着，一只手抚上西/班/牙的阴茎，于是西/班/牙粗声喘息起来，扭动着身体想要寻找快感。“你是——这么动人。”英/国呢喃道，轻咬着西/班/牙的耳垂，引来西/班/牙的一阵颤抖和一声呻吟。“求我。”说完，他向后撤了撤去细看那耳垂，上面有一个小洞，那是西/班/牙曾佩戴耳坠的地方。“你还怀念那些日子吗？”他问道，手上开始动作，于是西/班/牙仰起头靠在他肩上。  
“你也一样。”他喘息着，弓起身体在英/国的臂弯里扭动，“你也——留着那耳洞。本应愈合的。”他咽了咽，似乎是想压制自己不惊叫出声，“几百年前就。”  
“某些东西从不会离开我们。”英/国说道，鼻尖埋入西/班/牙被汗水浸湿的黑发，感受到他呼吸一窒的同时胃部猛地一抽。“求我吧？”  
“去死。”西/班/牙低吼着，瞬时间英/国的手在西/班/牙的阴茎上施加压力，好像他要拒绝他一般。“我要杀了你。”西/班/牙呜咽着说，而英/国的唇则抵在他的侧额，咧开一个得意的笑，同时两手都加快了速度，直到西/班/牙瘫软在他怀里。  
两人双双倒在床上，英/国的双臂依然缠覆着西/班/牙。  
“我很想知道美/国的刺青会是什么样的。”过了一会儿西/班/牙说道，如果他还有力气，英/国就会马上把他踢下床。  
“你随时可以去问蒙/古。”他说着，语调没有了平时应有的刻薄，于是西/班/牙笑了，两臂伸进枕头下面裹起来，又将脸埋进去，翻身趴着，看英/国在一旁整理床单。  
到了早晨，英/国递给他一杯茶，然后西/班/牙对着他的脸大声笑，给了英/国所有把这个国家拒之门外的理由。  
“抱歉。”他出现在罗马诺的家门口说道，又把他拉回到沙滩上。  
“抱什么歉？”罗马诺咕哝着抱怨，躲闪着他的视线，使西/班/牙感到胃部抽痛了一下。自从法/西/斯统治突然倒塌后，两人很快就言归于好，而有时罗马诺表现得好像西/班/牙会再一次将他赶走。  
“反应过度。”他说完，在罗马诺继续问他任何之前，西/班/牙脱下了衬衫。  
“靠他娘的老天爷！”罗马诺心里五味杂陈，而后西/班/牙大笑，明朗的声音回响在晴空下，他拉起罗马诺的手领着他走向大海。  
而有时当回忆几乎让他觉得窒息时，他会望过去，于是英/国的目光便会了然地沉下来。


End file.
